I'll Never Leave You
by PsychoGeek
Summary: When Greg's lab partner is injured, he vows to stay by her bedside. Will friendship be enough to bring her back? Greg/OC
1. Prologue

"Greg Sanders," Casey Jackson grinned at her partner. "You get back. I mean it." She had a teasing grin on her face.

"What's wrong?" Greg smirked as he took a step toward her. "What do you think I'm gonna do?"

"I don't like the look in your eye." Casey's blue-green eyes twinkled.

"What's wrong with it? Maybe you should take a closer look..." Greg wiggled his eyebrows and took another step toward her.

"You are such a ham!" Casey playfully punched him in the arm. "Now get back on the other side of the table."

"What for?" Greg raised an eyebrow. "I like it right here." To prove his point, Greg leaned his hip on the edge of the table.

"So you can set this on the computer desk," Casey handed Greg a file. "So we can go to lunch."

"Yes, ma'am," Greg smirked as he took the folder and walked over to the desk. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To the diner down the block. As usual." She smiled at her friend.

"Ah, today is two-for-one burger day."

"Yep," Casey pulled her long dark-brown hair into a ponytail and grabbed her bag. "Ready?"

"After you." Greg made a sweeping gesture toward the door.

Casey smiled and walked out the door. She and Greg walked quietly out of the lab and into the elevator. Greg pushed the ground floor button and the ride was quick. When they exited the building, Greg frowned.

"I'd better make sure someone knows we're on lunch break." He said. "You go ahead and I'll catch up."

"All right," Casey smiled and started to walk down the sidewalk as Greg jogged back inside.

Greg stopped the first person he recognized and quickly explained that he and Casey would be gone for a little bit. He walked back outside and saw Casey up ahead. He started to go after her, but froze when he saw a man dart out of the alley and grab her. Within seconds, the struggle ended as Casey fell to the ground and the man grabbed something off the ground.

"Hey!" Greg shouted as he sped toward the man.

When the man saw Greg, he bolted into the alley. Greg reached the alley and ran after the man. The man turned slightly and threw something at Greg as he climbed over the fence at the end of the alley. Greg stopped when he saw the man disappear behind the fence. He knelt down and picked up the object the man had thrown. He recognized it as Casey's bag and bolted up at the reminder. He'd left Casey where she had fallen!

As Greg approached Casey, a knot formed in his stomach and his pace slowed. Casey was sprawled face-up on the pavement, a large bloody gash on the side of her head. A small piece of pipe, with blood on one end, lay close to her body. Greg knelt down beside Casey and gently cradled her head. His stomach lurched as he looked closer at the wound.

"Casey?" Greg's voice trembled as he brushed the hair from her face. "Are you okay? Casey?!"


	2. Chapter 1

Greg listened numbly as the paramedics tended to Casey in the small ambulance. Greg had insisted on going along with Casey, and she still hadn't regained consciousness. He silently promised that he wouldn't leave her side, no matter what. She was his partner, after all.

"Heart rate, steady…", "Respiration, normal…", "Blood level, stable…" The voices merged together as they began to fade out. All Greg could focus on was Casey's face. Her eyes were closed and a paramedic had a bandage pressed against the side of her head. Suddenly, someone had their hand on Greg's shoulder. He jumped and looked up to see a paramedic talking to him.

"-Her name..."

"Huh?" Greg was confused. His worry for Casey was taking over his normally calm manner.

"What's her name?" The paramedic repeated.

"Casey...Jackson." Greg said quietly.

"Thanks." The paramedic picked up a clipboard and began to write. "How old is she?"

"Uh," Greg swallowed and forced himself to calm down. "She's 28..."

"All right," The paramedic continued writing. "Does she..." The question was cut off as the vehicle stopped and the engine was turned off.

The back doors opened and the paramedics gathered around the gurney and moved it out. Greg followed them as they walked into the hospital. Casey was wheeled into an examination room and a doctor blocked the door. Greg stopped and looked at the man.

"I'm sorry," The doctor said calmly. "But you'll have to stay in the waiting room. You'll be informed of any changes."

Greg nodded. "All right..." He walked slowly to the waiting room. To his surprise, the waiting room was completely empty. He sat in a chair and put his head in his hands. After a few minutes Nick Stokes walked in, his face twisted with worry. He walked over and sat beside Greg.

"How's Casey?" Nick asked, placing a hand on Greg's shoulder.

"I don't know," Greg frowned. "The doctor hasn't come in yet."

As if on cue, the doctor walked into the waiting room, a clipboard in his hand. Greg jumped up and looked at him.

"How is she?" Greg asked hurriedly.

"I have good news and bad news," Greg took a deep breath at the doctor's words. "She has a slight concussion."

"But she is alive?" Greg asked.

"Yes," The doctor said and Greg breathed a sigh of relief.

"You said good and bad news." Nick frowned slightly. "What else is wrong?"

"She's still unconscious," The doctor shook his head. "If she regains consciousness, she should be okay. But if she doesn't..." The doctor let his words trail off.

"But, I thought you said it was only a slight concussion." Greg's voice trembled.

"It is," The doctor said calmly. "But if she doesn't wake up, it won't make a difference."

"Can't you do anything?" Nick asked.

"We can monitor her and do our best to keep her heart beating and her lungs taking in air," The doctor shook his head. "But she has to have the will to wake up."

There was a silence as Grissom walked into the waiting room. Nick walked over and filled him in on Casey's condition. Grissom nodded and walked over to the doctor.

"What are her chances?" Grissom asked the doctor.

"I can't say," The doctor shrugged sadly. "She could go either way."

"I want to see her." Greg said, his jaw clenched—he needed to see her.

"I can only allow family in." The doctor replied.

"Let him in." Grissom said in a no-nonsense tone.

"But I can only-"

"I heard," Grissom interrupted. "But you listen, we're Casey's only family right now. We're all she has. This young man-" Grissom gestured to Greg. "-is her partner and probably her closest friend. If anyone can help her pull through, it's Greg. Now let him in."

The doctor sighed and nodded. "All right. Come with me."

Greg looked at Grissom and nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

"Go on in," The doctor opened the door to Casey's room.

Greg walked in and the door closed behind him. He walked slowly to the side of Casey's bed and looked at her. She was partially covered by a sheet and Greg noticed that a larger bandage was covering the side of her head. She seemed paler than he was used to. Greg reached out and brushed her hair back and out of her face. He pulled a chair by the bed and sat down. He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands.

"Casey, I-I'm-" Greg's voice was choked. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't left you, you wouldn't be here. I should have stuck with you. I knew better..." He paused to take a deep breath. "Nick and Grissom were in the waiting room with me. They're worried about you. We're all worried about you. Y-you can't leave us yet. We'll still need you...I need you."

Greg stroked her hand and his eyes filled with tears. "Stick with me, Case." He brushed her hair back again with his other hand. "The lab wouldn't be the same without you. Who'd help me pick out new CD's? Who'd shamelessly rock out with me? No one else likes the same music as I do; no one else can tolerate how high I keep the volume..." Greg smiled. "You know? I should bring some music in. That would wake up a zombie..." Greg's voice trailed off as a tear started down his cheek. He sniffed as he brushed it away. "Now see what you got me doing?"

The doctor entered the room and cleared his throat. "I'm afraid you'll have to cut this visit short."

Greg stood up. "No." He said, his back to the doctor.

"We can't allow visitors in-"

"I'm not leaving." Greg's voice was stern as he turned and looked the doctor in the eye.

The doctor narrowed his eyes and, after a moment, nodded slightly. "All right, but only because you're family."

"Thanks," Greg said softly.

The doctor left the room and Greg sat back down. He looked at Casey for a moment before reaching out and brushing her hair back. He smiled slightly as Casey's hair started to fall back in her face.

"Even your hair has your stubborn streak..." Greg joked quietly. "But I guess that's why Grissom keeps you around. You don't back down, even from him..." Greg grinned as he remembered one of their cases.

* * *

"Grissom!" Casey exclaimed as Gil Grissom walked into the lab that Greg and Casey shared. "We got a kickback on the evidence, but something's hinky..."

"Does the saliva match Hilton's DNA?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then why didn't you call me sooner?"

"Because," Casey frowned. "It's possible that the DNA on the evidence could have been planted."

"Possible, but is it probable?" Grissom frowned.

Greg wisely stood back and watched the two CSI's. He wanted to watch how this played out.

"Yes," Casey looked Grissom in the eye. "That's why I'm going back over it with a fine-toothed comb. Ben Conrad would have had the opportunity. As well as the motive."

"Motive?" Grissom crossed his arms, looking skeptical.

"Yeah, if you call half a million dollars a motive." Casey crossed her arms. "Conrad frames his partner, collects all the insurance money, lives happily ever after. How does he frame him? He simply chooses an item that only Hilton would touch, then plants it at the scene. It's simple."

"Got any 'simple' evidence that proves your theory?" Grissom raised an eyebrow.

Greg narrowed his eyes. Grissom wasn't usually this hard on the newbies, but maybe he saw something in Casey, and just wanted to test her out. Even if that was the case, Greg felt bad for Casey.

"If you'll give me ten more minutes," Casey's tone was confident. "I just might."

Grissom looked her in the eye. "All right," He nodded and walked to the door. "Ten minutes, and I'll be back."

"See ya then."

Casey turned to her computer and began to type furiously. Her eyes narrowed as she studied over evidence. She turned to the table, but stopped when she noticed Greg watching.

"What?" Casey looked confused.

Greg smirked. "That took some guts for you to talk back to Grissom like that."

"I'm not used to backing down." Casey returned the smirk. "Not from you, not from Grissom, not from anybody. Is that so bad?"

"Nope, I think he likes you." Greg smiled and stepped up to the table. "What are we looking for?"

* * *

"I think Grissom was impressed when you stood up to him," Greg said, looking down at Casey. "And even more impressed when you turned out to be right." Greg leaned forward and lowered his voice. "You need to wake up, Case. You know the lab can't work right without you..." Greg lowered his head and closed his eyes. "We need you..."


	4. Chapter 3

Greg stood up and stretched: he had been by Casey's bedside for almost 26 hours straight. He had left a few times, but only long enough to get a cup of coffee or a soda. His can of Coke was almost empty and he started for the door to get another can. He turned and looked at Casey for a moment before going out the door.

Greg walked to the vending machine at the end of the hall and pulled a couple of crumpled bills out of his pocket. He inserted a dollar into the machine and pushed the Coke button. His change came out the slot and a can fell into the bottom opening. Greg took his Coke and change and slowly walked back to Casey's room. One of the doctors looked at him for a moment and nodded. Greg nodded back and went into the room.

"Hey, Case," Greg said as he sat down. "I don't why I'm talking. I doubt you can hear me..." He set the can on the table and leaned forward. "But if you can, you really need to wake up. You've been out for a while and the doctors say that if you don't wake up soon..." Greg's voice broke up. "You might not ever wake up..."

Greg put his head in his hands and wept silently. After several minutes, he raised his head and looked at Casey. She hadn't moved at all since he'd first seen her. He reached out and stroked her hair.

"You'll be okay..." Greg said softly. "One of the things I've noticed about you is that you can take a hit and keep on going." Greg smiled as he began to remember.

* * *

Casey and Greg walked toward the door to the bar. They had to process a crime scene in one of the back rooms. Grissom, Willows and Nick would be there shortly. As the got closer to the building, the two of them were hit with the smell of alcohol and the loud beat of a country song. Casey grinned and shook her head.

"Wonder when we'll hear Dueling Banjos..." She said.

Greg laughed. "Probably soon."

Greg held the door open for Casey and walked in behind her.

A large man moved to stand in front of them. "Just where do you two think you're going?" The man boomed.

"Crime scene," Casey's tone had hints of annoyance as she pointed to the ID on her coveralls. "We're here to investigate."

"How do I know that you ain't fakes?"

"What reason would we have to pretend to be crime scene investigators?" Greg frowned.

"Still," The man crossed his arms. "You ain't gettin' by unless I see some proof. This is a respectable joint."

"I can see that..." Greg rolled his eyes and started to move past the man.

The man grabbed Greg by the collar and threw him into a table. The table fell as Greg hit it and he rolled onto the floor. Casey gasped and dropped her case. The man moved toward Greg and Casey jumped on his back. Greg jumped up and moved against the wall. Casey held on for dear life as the man tried to twist around and free himself. Suddenly, his head slammed back into Casey's face. The shock of the blow forced Casey to loosen her grip and the man flung her over his shoulders and into the wall. She slammed into the wall and fell to the floor.

Greg grabbed a chair and hit the man over the head. He walked over to wear Casey was lying and knelt down beside her. He gently shook her.

"Case," He said softly. "You okay?"

Casey groaned as she sat up. She rubbed the back of her head and looked at Greg.

"That's guy's got a strong arm..." Casey muttered.

"Yeah," Greg said as he took Casey's hand and helped her up.

Casey stood up and stumbled over to the man. She shook her head and looked at the man for a moment before slamming her fist into the man's jaw. The man stumbled back and fell to the floor. Casey shook her head and rubbed her nose as Greg looked at her.

"Ow..." Casey said and she and Greg began to laugh.

* * *

"That guy never knew what hit him..." Greg joked. He looked at Casey for a moment. "I should check in and see if there's anything on the mugger. Maybe they caught him..."

Greg stood up. There was a phone on the table by the window. Greg walked over and picked it up. He dialed for an outside line and called the lab.

"Stokes," Nick sounded tired.

"Hey, it's Greg."

"Greg!" Nick's voice picked up. "How's Casey? Is she awake?"

"Not yet," Greg said quietly.

"Oh," Nick sounded disappointed. "Well, whatcha need?"

"Got anything on the mugger?"

"No, not yet," Nick sounded upset. "But we're not giving up." Greg sounded extremely determined.

"Good," Greg said. "When Casey wakes up, maybe she can remember what he looked like."

"You think she'll wake up?"

"Good."


	5. Chapter 4

Greg placed the phone back onto its hook and went over to his chair. He looked at Casey for a moment before sitting down and leaning back. He had been there for 27 hours now, and was exhausted.

"What can I do?" He thought out loud. "Maybe if there was something familiar...but you can't see anything." Greg frowned slightly. "But maybe you can hear..." Greg sat up and grinned. "Maybe you can hear..."

With new found energy he got up from his chair, pulled his wallet out, and counted his money; seeing only a few crumpled bills, he frowned. Smiling, he reached into one of his wallet pockets and pulled out a credit card. He grinned and looked at Casey.

"I'll be right back, Case," Greg said as he walked toward the door.

Greg opened the door and glanced at the nurses' station. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the elevator. He pushed the down button and waited anxiously for it to come. When it came he instantly stepped it. The elevator slowly clanked to the first floor and stopped. Greg got out and went straight to the gift shop.

After searching for a few minutes, Greg found the CD section and browsed over the genres until he selected several CD's. He went to the electronics section and found a small CD player. He looked over the CD's in his hand and sighed.

"I hope this works," Greg frowned.

Greg walked to the checkout counter and paid for the CD's and player. He took his change and the bag and walked out of the store. He walked back to the elevator and got in. As the elevator clanked its way back up, Greg leaned back against the wall and sighed. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Greg got out and walked down the hall. He glanced at the nurses' station as he walked into Casey's room.

"Hey, Case," Greg smiled slightly at the unconscious body. "Guess what I got ya?"

Greg took the CD player out of the bag and set it on the table by the window. He plugged it in and took the CD's out of the bag. He looked at the backs of the CD cases before walking back to his seat. He sat down and smirked at Casey.

"You know, Grissom never has understood our appreciation for fine music. No wonder he stays out of my lab as much as he can, with you and me always playing music at blaring levels."

Greg couldn't help but grin as he began to remember.

* * *

Casey walked into the lab. Greg was standing in the middle of the room, his hands behind his back.

"Hi, Greg," Casey smiled.

"Hey, Case," Greg nodded.

"What's goin' on?" Casey faced Greg.

"What do you mean?" Greg grinned mischievously.

"Just what I said," Casey raised an eyebrow. "What is going on?"

"What makes you think something's going on?"

"Greg, I know you too well," Casey's eyes went to Greg's arms then back to his face. "What's behind your back?"

"Behind my back?" Greg feigned surprise. "Why would I have something behind my back? You know I don't hide stuff from you."

"Come on, Greg," Casey crossed her arms. "Show me."

"Show you what?" Greg smirked.

"Okay," Casey sighed. "We're going to do this the hard way..." She cracked her knuckles and took a step forward.

"Okay, okay," Greg raised a hand in mock surrender. "I give up." He brought the other hand from behind his back. Casey saw that he was holding a CD case and it was still in its wrapper.

"What's this?" Casey took the CD and looked at it. "Is this-"

"The latest!" Greg grinned and bounced excitedly. "I asked the guy at the store to call me when it got in. He called last night and I picked it up this morning. I thought we could listen to it while we work."

"Why haven't you opened it?" Casey handed the case back to Greg. "I thought you'd already be playing it."

"I thought-" Greg paused as he opened the wrapper. "I would wait for you." He smiled slightly at Casey as he opened the case and took the CD out.

"Thanks," Casey returned the smile.

"Here-" Greg put the CD in the player and closed it. "-we-" He picked up the remote and looked at Casey. "Say go."

"Go!" Casey grinned.

Greg returned the grin and pressed Play. The CD player whirred to life and music came out of the speakers.

"It's kinda quiet," Greg frowned.

"Then crank it up!" Casey smirked.

"I was about to," Greg pressed a button on the player until the music boomed out of the speakers.

Greg's head began to bob and Casey tapped her foot. After a moment, Greg moved into the middle of his lab and started playing air guitar. Casey laughed and began to do her air drums. Greg watched her for a moment and grinned.

"How much trouble do you think we'll get in? If we get busted, I mean." Greg asked.

"Not much," Casey did a 360-turn, a grin on her face. "We're not even supposed to be working yet."

"True," Greg laughed and began to whirl.

After a minute, Grissom walked into the lab. He looked at Greg and Casey for a moment before pushing the Stop button on the CD player. When the music stopped, Greg and Casey froze. They slowly turned around to face Grissom. Greg laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, hey, boss," he said. "We're just, uh, I mean we..." Greg's face was turning redder by the minute.

"We were just passing the time," Casey said slowly. "For once, we don't have a backlog."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Quite a way to pass the time..."

"Yeah, it is." A goofy grin spread across Greg's face.

"Well, at least we can say we have a fairly unique DNA lab..." Grissom shook his head and walked out.

* * *

"I couldn't tell if Gris was annoyed or amused..." Greg smiled.

A nurse walked into the room carrying a clipboard. She smiled at Greg and walked up to the bed.

"I need to check on the patient." The nurse said softly. "It'll just take a minute."

"Do I need to leave?" Greg frowned.

"No, it's okay."

"Thanks," Greg smiled and nodded.

The nurse returned the smile. She quickly checked the machine and the charts above the bed. She wrote something down on the clipboard and turned to leave.

"How is she?" Greg asked.

"Stable." The nurse replied. "That's all we can tell. Has she moved at all?"

"No," Greg's shoulders slumped. "Not even a twitch."

"She'll be alright," The nurse said quietly as she turned and walked out the door.

"I hope so," Greg said, even though the nurse was already gone.

"Well," Greg took Casey's hand and brushed her hair back with his free hand. "At least you're stable. Now you just have to decide to wake up..."


	6. Chapter 5

Greg watched Casey for several silent minutes. The only movement Greg could see was Casey's chest rising and falling as she breathed. Greg looked at the clock on the wall. He had been there 28 hours. He was exhausted, but he just wanted to be there for Casey.

Greg watched as Casey's chest rose and fell with a slow rhythm. He focused on her face and the bandage that covered the side of her head. The white bandage contrasted with her brown hair, but her face seemed as pale as the bandage. Her eyes were closed and Greg silently willed them to open. He would give anything to see the glint in her blue-green eyes that she got when viewing evidence. Or the slight smirk that she would give when results would print out. So many facial expressions that Greg had taken for granted... And he would be satisfied to see just one...

Greg jumped as the door slammed behind him. He turned to see a doctor walking up to him.

"I'm sorry," the doctor's face was expressionless, but his tone was kind. "But you'll have to leave the room for a few minutes. We need to examine the patient to be sure nothing has changed. It'll only be a few minutes, and then you can come right back in."

"Alright," Greg sighed and stood up. He walked to the door and went out. He glanced at the nurses' station and leaned against the wall, rubbed his face and closed his eyes, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for the doctor to finish the exam. After several long minutes, the door opened and the doctor walked out. Greg spun to face him.

"How is she?" Greg asked, his eyes wide.

"She's fine." The doctor replied. "She hasn't regained consciousness, but she's still strong."

"Can I go in and see her?"

"Go ahead." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Greg turned and went into the room.

Casey was propped up slightly with pillows, and her hair had fallen partially in her face. Greg walked up to the bed and sat down in his chair. He reached out and brushed her hair back. He looked at her for a moment before lifting her head and pulling her hair to the side.

"There," Greg said quietly. "Maybe that'll be more comfortable."

Greg took Casey's hand and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and started to doze off.

* * *

Greg awoke with a start. He looked out the window and saw that it was dark. The room was lit by the lamp by Casey's bed and a dim overhead light. He glanced at the clock. He had been asleep for almost 5 hours and by Casey's side a total of 35 hours. He stretched, stood up, and glanced at Casey. She hadn't moved at all. Greg walked over to where he had set the CD's and the player. He glanced through the CD's and picked one out. He smiled slightly and grabbed the CD player. He walked over to the bed and set the player on the nightstand. He took the CD out and inserted it in the player.

"Hope this helps..." Greg said quietly and pressed play. He slowly turned the volume up and down until it was right. He wanted it loud enough for her to hear, but not so loud that it would bring the nurses in.

Greg leaned back in his seat as the music played. He closed his eyes and wished that when he opened them, Casey would be looking at him. After the CD finished, Greg got up and walked over to the table. He looked through the CD's for a moment before grabbing all of them. He brought them back to the player and sat down. Greg grabbed a CD he thought she would like and put it in the player. He looked at Casey as music rang out of the speakers.

"C'mon, Case," Greg said, his eyes filling with tears. "If you can hear this, wake up. Please..." Greg closed his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek.

The second CD finished and Greg put a third CD in the player. As the music began to play, Greg closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

* * *

Greg awoke to silence. He looked out the window and saw that it was still dark outside. He took the CD out of the player and set it on the table. He leaned forward and took Casey's hand.

"How many CD's do you want to hear?" Greg said softly. "I have several more to play, if you want..." Still holding Casey's hand, Greg looked over at the window. "Just tell me what you want to hear..."

Greg was startled as he felt a slight pressure on his hand. He looked back at Casey, and his eyes fell to the hand he held. He started to look closer when he felt the pressure increase. His jaw dropped as Casey's hand started to tighten around his. Greg's ears perked when he heard a strange sound. He could have sworn it sound like a groan.

"Casey?" Greg's heart raced as he brought his face closer to Casey's. "C'mon, open your eyes. I know you can."

He heard the sound again and knew it came from Casey. Her head rolled slightly as she groaned again. Greg's eyes widened as a smile formed on his lips. Casey's hand tightened on Greg's and her eyes fluttered open. Greg's breath caught in his throat as Casey's eyes moved around before focusing on his eyes. She blinked slowly and the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile.

"Greg?" Her voice was a quiet whisper.

Greg felt like jumping around the room and shouting, but he stayed firmly in his seat. "Case..." Greg broke into a grin. "I knew you could do it..." Greg's voice trailed off as tears appeared in his eyes.

Casey slowly raised her hand to Greg's face. She wiped the tears from under his eyes and smiled at him. Greg took her hand and smiled back.

"What are you crying for?" Casey tilted her head. "I'm the one in the hospital bed..."

"I-I'm just-" Greg sniffed slightly and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay..."

Casey turned her head to the nightstand. She reached out and took some of the CD's and looked them over.

"You've always had good taste in music." Casey smiled.

"I just picked what I know you like." Greg looked at the phone. "You know, I should call Nick. He'll want to know that you're awake."

"How long have I been out?"

Greg looked at the clock. "38 hours."

"How long have you been here?"

"What?" Greg raised an eyebrow.

"When were you at the lab last?" Casey tilted her head and looked closely at Greg.

"38 hours ago..."

Casey's jaw dropped slightly. "You-you've been here the whole time?"

"Yeah..." Greg rubbed the back of his neck and stood up. "I'd better call Nick."

"Okay," Casey nodded.

Greg walked over to the phone. He thought for a moment then dialed Nick's cell number.

"Greg?" Casey said.

"Yeah?" Greg looked at Casey.

"Thanks..." Casey said softly.

Greg smiled and turned back to the phone.


End file.
